


Like X Love

by FanficTrash



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Future characters may appear, Had to re-post it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficTrash/pseuds/FanficTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a sigh of pleasure Killua decided to let the puppy have his fun. "Why ask if you already touched me?<br/>If your gonna touch me at least do it on your own I'm not gonna fight back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like X Love

**Author's Note:**

> Had to re-post cause it stopped working...  
> So meh hope everyone can read it now.  
> I do not own anything the series Hunter X Hunter belong to Yoshihiro Togashi

As Gon and Killua laid on the bed they both looked at the ceiling wondering what to do. They've been spending their time at Gon's house on Whale Island after Gon fought Hisoka at Heaven's arena."Hey, Killua..." Gon said as he slowly turned to the Silver head boy. "Hey, Killua..." Since Killua wasn't listening Gon knew what he to do to get Killua's attention, so he rolled over and landed on top of Killua,then kissed him on the neck. "What Gon..." Killua said with a blush. Even though Killua wasn't mad at Gon, he was too tired to move. They had been walking for hours to Gon's house without Transportation. They got to Gon's house in the morning covered in dirt and sweat. "Gon get off I just took a bath." Gon simply ignored him and kept kissing his neck. "Gon knock it off!" As Killua pushes Gon off him, Gon then traps Killua's mouth with his. They both soon try to fight for dominance. Soon Gon's tongue enter's Killua's mouth causing him to quietly moan. Gon then uses that opportunity to pushed Killua back on the bed. Killua is now moaning under Gon's touch as Gon slowly whispers in his ears. Which was a turn-on for Killua. "Killua...is it ok if I...touched you...?" With a sigh of pleasure Killua decided to let the puppy have his fun. "Why ask if you already touched me? If your gonna touch me at least do it on your own I'm not gonna fight back. Beside it's not like we're doing anything." With that signal Gon didn't hesitate he simply pulled Killua's pants down and begun to insert a finger. As the first finger went in Killua gasp as Gon push his finger in. "Gon...ahh...go slower..." As Killua was trying to adjust, Gon was a moaning mess. As Gon inserted another finger he soon licked Killua ears causing the Silver head to jerk forward. But that didn't stop Gon since he was soon at Killua's crotch. He began pulling himself forward to rub himself on Killua, as the both of them continued moaning Gon then put two more fingers in causing Killua to scream and shoot off. After collapsing onto the bed waiting for his breath to steady. "Killua...I'm sorry..." Without a moment of air Gon grabs Killua and flips him over. When Killua is finally back to his senses he noticed what Gon was about to do. "Wait Gon, lemme have a minute!" Ignoring him Gon quickly penetrates Killua's entrance, causing Killua to scream at the sudden pain. "Gon...ahh....wait...please.." Killua was a moaning mess despise the pain it wasn't long before he began to enjoy it. "Sorry Killua...but you feel so good..." As Gon continues to thrust into Killua, Killua begins to moan Gon's name making Gon's rhythm fasten. After a few practice thrust Gon soon hits that spot that makes Killua scream. Not long Killua came again, this time it was more stronger than the first time. But Gon continued to hit that spot even after Killua came. "Gon...I can't...ahhh...take it out...." Gon shakes his head. "Please... Killua.... I'm coming!" Gon then shoots deep inside Killua enough to hit that spot causing Killua to come one more time. Soon Gon falls on top of Killua as they both try to steady their breath. "Sorry Killua, I went too far. Are you okay?" Gon then soon pulls the other boy up about to hug him when Killua quietly responds. "Am I okay...LIKE YOU CARE!" "Killua? OW!" There was silence for a few seconds since Gon's head was jammed onto the floor. "Killua...you didn't have to hit me!" "Well it's your fault for not having self control! What does it takes for you to try to relax? You ignored me and just did what you wanted." Even though Killua is complaining Gon can see a smile that appears on his face. "Then accept my apology!" He then grabs Killua and pushes him back on the bed. "G-Gon what... hey." Gon soon cuddles with Killua. "Since I was being bad you have to sleep with me~" "Huh? Isn't it my job to tell you what to do?! Besides Mito-san is probably gonna tell us to go downstairs for lunch." As Killua tries to break free Gon pulls him in closer enough for Killua's face to hit Gon's chest. Hearing Gon's heart beat was almost hypnotizing. "Please Killua..." As Gon pets Killua's head Killua finally pulls himself as close to Gon as he could. "Fine but don't think you'll get away with this next time." It's not long before they both then fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there something I want to say....  
> Hoped you all enjoyed it, if so I'll make more so let me know!


End file.
